Motivos Ocultos
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Las acciones dicen más que palabras, pero hay que aprender a leerlas.


Advertencia: Posible OC!Alfred, así que lo lamento mucho.

Nota: Quise hacer esto porque pensé que muchas de las películas de USA están basadas en cuentos ingleses, ya que después de todo son algo parecidos =|. Entonces me pregunté si no sería alguna forma en la que Alfred quisiera disculparse con Arthur o tal vez sólo estar más cerca nuevamente. Es bastante raro, así que discúlpenme por la historia.

* * *

Cuando Inglaterra salió de aquella sala con pasos rápidos y sin voltear la vista, Estados Unidos sintió que algo dentro de él también se alejaba. Trató de contener el suspiro derrotado que quería escapar de sus labios, pero no lo consiguió.

La isla era muy difícil de tratar y la forma de llegar a sus sentimientos era demasiado complicada. Justo cuando pensaba que había consiguiendo algo con él se daba cuenta que iba en retroceso, que no estaba obteniendo nada, que la mirada del inglés se hacía más dura, distante y fría cuando se topaba con la suya.

Golpeó la pared con el puño, estaba lleno de frustración. Odiaba quedarse estancado en una situación, se sentía tan mal cuando avanzaba hacía atrás, pero al parecer no podía evitarlo y no sabía si aún era culpa suya o del europeo.

_¿Por qué siempre se lo toma todo tan personal?__,_ solía preguntarse cada que el mayor tenia una actitud así. No lograba comprenderlo.

Todo había comenzado cuando lo invitó a ver la última producción que Disney había realizado. La espada en la piedra. Pensó que a Arthur le encantaría la caricatura y que recibiría buenas críticas —por una vez— por parte de él. Que el mayor sonreiría y diría, si tenía suerte, "Está decente, al menos". Pero lo que comenzó bien terminó en fracaso. Uno de tantos.

Arthur había aceptado con bastante recelo cuando supo cual era la trama, por decir lo menos, advirtiéndole que de ser una broma de mal gusto se arrepentiría. Cuando la película comenzó se había mantenido serio, para poco a poco ir frunciendo el seño en molestia, al finalizar la película se había levantado del sillón con algo de brusquedad.

"Sir Kay no era así en lo absoluto" había dicho. "¡Siempre alteras los hechos Estados Unidos!" le gritó con ira contenida. Obviamente ante aquellas ofensas Alfred no se había quedado callado, claro que no. Imposible. "¡Claro que sí!", "¡Es mi historia y haré lo que quiera con ella!" Al momento siguiente el inglés le había dado una mirada oscura, antes de marcharse.

Inglaterra era tan… exasperante a veces.

Estados Unidos recogió el desorden del lugar, mirando la puerta abierta de tanto en tanto esperando que la otra nación regresara con una mirada arrepentida disculpándose, aunque fuese sólo por mera cortesía y no porque realmente lo sintiera. Arthur no regresó y ellos no se habían visto mucho después de eso.

* * *

Una década pasó y en los 70's lo había intentado una vez más. Matthew le había aconsejado ser paciente, que cuidara su boca y se mantuviera relajado, todo lo que Alfred no podía hacer al mismo tiempo. Arthur había aceptado la invitación nuevamente, eso lo había sorprendido pero lo agradecía.

— ¿Qué es ahora? —preguntó apenas se acomodó en su asiento.

Alfred se sentía nervioso, esperaba mejores resultados que la última vez, pero una pequeña voz en su cabeza le decía que se mantuviera preparado para críticas fuertes porque no obtendría palabras amables, sacudió la cabeza para acallarla.

—Ya lo verás, sólo diviértete y relájate —respondió dándole una sonrisa confiada al mayor, quien hizo todo lo contrario.

La película comenzó y durante gran parte del transcurso de la misma Alfred estuvo nervioso, mirando de reojo al mayor de tanto en tanto, quien tenía un rostro ilegible. Las únicas partes donde se mantuvo relajado fueron en las canciones y en algunas escenas cómicas donde no pudo evitar reírse y codear a Inglaterra.

Al finalizar, el estadounidense ya estaba menos nervioso y tenía su sonrisa de siempre grabada en su rostro. Arthur dio un suspiro largo y desvió los ojos, la sonrisa del rubio tambaleó un poco.

— ¿Animales? Ellos no eran animales, es la primera vez que veo algo como eso —comenzó el mayor, mirándolo directo a los ojos—. Little John no era para nada parecido a lo que acabas de mostrar, nuevamente cambias los hechos de **mis** historias. ¡Y cómo pudiste poner así al príncipe John!

—Bueno, era para darle un… enfoque diferente, ya sabes, divertido…

—Cuando eras pequeño la versión que te conté no incluía que ellos fuesen así, y te encantó. ¡No inventes excusas!

—Eso fue hace siglos, ¡no había mucho con que divertirse!, —respondió sin contenerse más— ¡Era así y no admitiré quejas! Maldición, sí sólo vas a criticar mis asombrosas películas ¡entonces deja de verlas!

—Eres tú quien me obliga a verlas, déjame recordarte, si no estás dispuesto a la crítica entonces no hagas absolutamente nada.

Alfred guardó silencio y Arthur se fue una vez más. Otra vez descargó su ira reprimida contra la pared hasta que estuvo satisfecho. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, masajeándose las sienes, estaba agotado emocionalmente para el resto del día.

—Un éxito. La historia será un éxito absoluto y recaudará millones de dólares, cuando eso suceda te lo arrojaré a la cara y aún así encontrarás algo con lo cual minimizar todo eso. Siempre lo haces.

No quiso recoger nada, ni cenar o ir a tomar algo antes de irse a dormir. Al día siguiente tampoco respondió las llamadas de Matthew que seguramente quería saber si todo había salido bien. Nunca nada salía bien, debía aprender aquello y mejorarlo, pero era difícil.

Había prestado su ayuda en la segunda guerra mundial, después que sus hermanos pero lo había hecho, y Arthur le había agradecido con un simple "gracias por toda la ayuda prestada, Estados Unidos, fuiste muy valioso para la guerra", a él, que fue una parte muy importante. Con Canadá, Australia y Nueva Zelanda fue diferente. No sólo había agradecimiento sino familiaridad en sus palabras. Arthur los había abrazado y estrechado contra él, los había llamado por sus nombres, y eso debía ser tomado en cuenta.

Después de eso habían sido aliados en otras ocasiones, pero Arthur seguía actuando igual. "Estados Unidos esto", "Estados Unidos aquello" ya no era Alfred nunca más en sus labios. Al principio creyó que tal vez el europeo aún estaba nervioso de que volvieran a estrechar relaciones y por eso le hablaba con tanta formalidad, luego se dio cuenta que no era así.

Francia podía ser Francis, y España podía ser Antonio, pero Estados Unidos siempre sería Estados Unidos para Inglaterra, y comenzaba a cansarse de la situación.

* * *

Dejó que transcurrieran varias semanas antes de reunirse con Matthew, quien apenas verlo se dio cuenta de que no había resultado bien la reunión con Arthur.

—No soy yo, Matt, es él —declaró en un momento de sinceridad, apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos.

—Lucir derrotado no es propio de ti, anímate un poco y dale tiempo. Arthur es muy serio en cuanto a sus reyes —tranquilizó su hermano sin darle mayor importancia.

Alfred asintió, sabía que su hermano menor no se pondría a explicarle punto por punto las conductas de Arthur, porque él debería haberlas sabido. También estaba conciente de que él mismo no lo dejaría hablar.

—Hace mucho que no como un helado, ¿vamos por uno? —cambió de tema el canadiense. La idea fue aceptada de inmediato.

Pasaron el resto del día hablando de cosas triviales en su mayoría, y comprando comida o viendo tiendas de deportes. No fue sino hasta que había anochecido y Alfred estaba por irse que Matthew trajo el tema de Arthur de nuevo a la conversación.

—A él le gustan mucho las cosas sobrenaturales, ¿recuerdas todas las historias sobre hadas, duendes y dragones que solía contarnos? También aquellas de ogros y fantasmas que solían causar pesadillas.

—Lo pensaré Matt.

Se despidieron con la familiaridad de siempre y Alfred pensó la idea.

* * *

Antes de tomar la idea de su hermano en cuenta, Alfred realizó varios intentos de atraer a Inglaterra. La cenicienta fue uno de ellos, la sirenita, entre otros más. Pero ninguno dio resultados. "Así no son esas criaturas" había respondido Arthur, y habían terminado en nuevas peleas.

Finalmente Alfred abandonó el intento con caricaturas para pasar a series con personas. Buffy, Ángel, Expedientes Secretos X, Le temes a la oscuridad, Que raro, Escalofríos y hasta Supernatural, también hubo otros, pero esos eran los que más problemas le habían dado.

Las series podían cautivar hasta cierto punto a Arthur, pero al final, cuando Alfred casi podía escuchar las felicitaciones, algo ocurría que terminaba eclipsando sus esfuerzos convirtiendo la reunión en una discusión interminable.

— ¿Por qué lo haces Estados Unidos? —dijo Arthur, apagando el televisor.

— ¿El qué?

—No respondas con otra pregunta, grosero —lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Por qué insistes en mostrarme lo mismo una y otra vez?, hadas, brujas, fantasmas, duendes, vampiros, sirenas… no crees en ellos, ¿entonces por qué lo haces?

Alfred no respondió, demasiado decepcionado. ¿Por qué Arthur no podía verlo? Había ocasiones en que casi se sentía como Peter, buscando el reconocimiento del mayor. Sealand buscaba que Arthur lo reconociera como nación independiente, y él sólo buscaba que el mayor lo mirase con menos dureza alguna vez.

Algunas veces le había tocado oír llorar a Inglaterra, quejándose de él y sus infantiles comportamientos, de sus actos egoístas y su arrogancia que lastimaba, mientras Portugal trababa de darle consuelo, y en el caso de Francia tratando de hacerlo razonar.

_Porque soy un mocos__o insensible, ¿verdad?_

Si Arthur perdía la paciencia o se molestaba especialmente con él, lo llamaría "mocoso emancipado", "idiota malagradecido" o "niño petulante", para luego tratar de maldecirlo de alguna manera.

_Sigo siendo un niño a tus ojos ¿no?, quizás porque comparado contigo aún soy demasiado joven. Sin embargo no soy tan ingenuo y puedo darme cuenta de que los otros también se han independizado, pero soy él único al que tratas de esta forma tan dura._

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti —respondió al final, después de todo el rato en silencio—. No es mi culpa que seas tan lento para comprender, Arthur.

—Mocoso.

Finalmente Arthur se fue, cansado de aquella situación. En ésta ocasión Alfred no rompió ni golpeó nada, sólo se quedo recostado mirando el televisor apagado.

_No pienso decirlo en voz alta, jamás lo diré en voz alta __Arthur, así que trata de entenderlo de esta manera._

* * *

—Alfred, compórtate ¿sí? —le pidió su jefe minutos antes de darles la bienvenida a Arthur y a su ministro. Llevaba toda la semana repitiéndole aquello.

— ¡Claro! Siempre lo hago —respondió sonriendo.

_Mírame Arthur, ¿no crecí como tanto deseabas?, ¡Mírame! No necesito que cuides de mí nunca más, pero eso no significa…_

—Sr. Brown y Sr. Kirkland, me alegra verlos aquí nuevamente —su jefe le hizo una seña cuando saludó.

—Primer ministro, ¡Iggy! —saludó a su manera, el mayor rodó los ojos pero devolvió el saludo. La conferencia daría inicio.

…_no significa que te haga a un lado._

Cuando la reunión acabó el presidente y el primer ministro salieron a almorzar, Arthur iba a acompañarlos pero Alfred lo detuvo.

—Tengo que mostrarte algo muy importante, Iggy.

La mirada incrédula no lo desalentó y la pequeña sonrisa en los labios del británico lo animó un poco.

— ¿Qué vas a mostrarme?

—Pues... ¿qué tal una feria? —sin darle tiempo lo jaló fuera de la oficina, irían a la feria.

— ¡Al menos podrías decirme que tipo de feria es! —Alfred rió, le encantaría decirle si al menos tuviera la más mínima idea.

* * *

—No puedes comer eso, la comida chatarra te hace engordar y además es muy mala para la salud. Deja eso y come algo sano —dijo Arthur, al ver la hamburguesa.

—No me digas que puedo o no comer, además sabe mejor que muchas de tus comidas —respondió dándole una gran mordida a su hamburguesa—. No me arruines el día con una de estas conversaciones Arthur.

La mirada del inglés se oscureció, probablemente pensando en cosas pasadas.

—Haz lo que quieras, sólo no vengas pidiendo mi ayuda después.

Alfred se detuvo ante aquellas palabras dichas con ese tono resentido. ¿Por qué Arthur se tomaba todo tan a pecho? El resto de la salida en la feria fue más bien incomodo, ambos discutiendo por cualquier cosa o yendo a juegos que sabían que desagradaba al otro.

* * *

—Estoy cansado Matty —suspiró, poniéndole pausa al dvd.

—Pero lo estás haciendo bien.

—No, es mentira y lo sabes —respiró profundamente, luego de un momento en silencio continuó—. La gente suele decir que es más fácil obtener perdón que permiso, Arthur y yo debemos ser la excepción ¿no te parece?

—No… bueno, tal vez un poco —dijo el canadiense con voz tímida, ante la mirada fija de su hermano mayor.

—Arthur es injusto, siempre lo ha sido. Y aún así me acusa a mí de abandonarlo y herirlo, ¿sabes? —Alfred sigo clavándole la mirada y el tono de su voz se volvió más serio y menos melancólico—. Cuando le pedí permiso de ser Independiente no accedió por las buenas. Nunca cedió ni un poco, obligándome a pelear por se independiente cuando yo hubiese preferido otro método. En cambio contigo, Matty, fue muy diferente.

— ¿Diferente? No, Arthur no…

—Tú estuviste cerca de él cuando yo me fui, imaginé que quizás serías tú quien tomaría mi lugar o algo así, por lo tanto cuando me enteré que habías pedido tu independencia a Arthur con palabras amables, creí que no iba a dártela fácilmente, sin embargo él accedió a firmar tu petición —Estados Unidos guardó silencio durante unos minutos y Canadá no se atrevió a romperlo—. Él te dio lo que a mí me negó —declaró secamente—. Él maldice mi cumpleaños, maldice a su hijo ingrato… Pero tú también lo dejaste al igual que los demás, sin embargo siempre va a sus fiestas y les obsequia regalos. Los abraza y les envía tarjetas en sus días especiales. Eso me hace pensar que lo que Sudáfrica dice acerca de que yo soy el hijo favorito de Arthur no es más que una mentira —sonrió amargamente.

Canadá no negó o afirmó aquellas palabras, sólo se quedó ahí, sin saber como reconfortarlo, o si era eso lo que deseaba en realidad Estados Unidos.

_Estoy cansado de pedir perdón sin recibir ninguna respuesta. Estoy cansado de que nunca vea lo bueno que hago._

* * *

— ¡Oye Arthur! —Gritó el estadounidense, lanzándose contra el cuerpo del mayor—. ¿Vas a venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?

—No, no tengo nada que celebrarte. En vez de eso deberías preocuparte por los problemas que ocasionas —respondió el mayor, rodando los ojos.

_No me cansaré de invitarte aunque digas que no. No hasta que comprendas mi mensaje, no importa cuantas veces me niegues, sólo quiero que puedas entenderlo._

— ¡No seas amargado Iggy! —volvió a insistir, entregándole la invitación como cada año, aunque estaba seguro de que tampoco se aparecería por ahí.

—Ya te dije que no, idiota —gruñó, tomando la invitación y marchándose.

—Realmente eres muy injusto conmigo Arthur —suspiró, mirando la silueta del mayor desaparecer.

Alfred sabía que aquella invitación terminaría en el bote de basura más cercano, que a Arthur no le importaría tirarla enfrente de su cara y que si la había recogido había sido más por un acto reflejo que por verdadera intención de asistir. Arthur rara vez iba a las fiestas de cumpleaños de Alfred, y cuando lo hacía siempre le obsequiaba cosas que atentaban contra la salud física o mental del estadounidense.

_Siempre soy yo quien te hiere fácilmente, no importa cuantas veces me maldigas o insultes, tampoco las miradas __resentidas que me das o tus críticas sin el mínimo tacto, siempre soy yo el peor de los dos ¿verdad Arthur? _

—Bueno, basta de pensar en Inglaterra, es hora de preparar los arreglos para mi fiesta —se dijo, tomando su propio camino con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

* * *

Notas:

1.- La primer referencia es a la película: "The sword in the Stone" —La espada en la piedra—, producida por Walt Disney Pictures en 1963.

2.- Robin Hood, estrenada el 8 de diciembre de 1973.

3.- El 3 de septiembre de 1939 Francia, Gran Bretaña, Australia y Nueva Zelanda le declararon la guerra a Alemania (que había invadido Polonia el día 1° de ese mismo mes), Nepal, Terranova, Tongo, Sudáfrica y Canadá se unieron en días posteriores. Estados Unidos se unió a los aliados el 7 de diciembre de 1941 después del ataque a Pearl Harbor. Sí, todos los mencionados con excepción de USA y Francia eran colonias de Gran Bretaña x3.

4.- Buffy the Vampiro Slayer, serie de televisión estadounidense emitida el 10 de marzo de 1997.

5.- Are you afraid of the dark?, no estoy muy segura si la serie es canadiense o estadounidense, sólo sé que se filmo en Montreal, Québec, Canadá el 16 de enero de 1991 hasta el 3 de febrero de 1996. Fue retransmitida en 1999 y 2000.

6.- Ángel es un personaje de la serie "Buffy" que tuvo algo así como una mini serie después =).

7.- The X-Files, es una serie estadounidense que fue transmitida el 10 de septiembre de 1993 hasta el 19 de mayo de 2002.

8.- Supernatural, serie estadounidense estrenada el 15 de septiembre de 2005 y su cuarta temporada fue lanzada el 18 de septiembre de 2008. Si hay o no una cuarta temporada no lo sé u.u.

9.- Que raro, serie estadounidense lanzada el 18 de enero de 1999 y finalizada el 28 de septiembre de 2001.

10.- Escalofríos, serie estadounidense creada por R. L. Stine. En total fueron 60 libros que luego fueron animados y pasados en FoxKids.

11.- Canadá adquirió su independencia de Gran Bretaña de manera pacífica a través de la Constitución de 1867. Esta carta magna de Canadá es la llamada British North America Act, la cual fue aprobada por el Parlamento Inglés en 1867 (aunque técnicamente no fue sino hasta 1931 que con el Estatuto de Westminster, Inglaterra reconoció la Independencia y Soberanía total del Canadá).


End file.
